Violet Violence
by GreenLeaf33
Summary: A Malik Yami Malik fic. My first yaoi fic so WATCH OUT WORLD. I think you'll like it even if you aren't a fan of Yaoi! rr KTHXBYE
1. Alone

Alone.

If there is one word to describe how I feel at this exact moment- that's it.

Alone: being without anyone or anything else; only. 

I guess I shouldn't be complaining, I'm used to this feeling, it's practically the only feeling I know. 

But who cares.

Friends are overrated.

Love is overrated.

Friends can leave with one misheard word, one misjudged action. And love… Hah. Love only ends in broken hearts and broken dreams. Love is a pale light, slowly growing farther and farther, until all that's left is a tiny shimmering star- a minuscule speck of hope in a universe of loneliness. 

I'm sick of it, sick of everything. Sick of staring into the shattered mirror, watching my image distort and shift with each different shard. Trying to piece it all back together, only to end up with ten bleeding fingers. So I've decided to give up, give up on ever hoping for things to piece themselves back together, to mend and to heal, to bask in the warm glow of love and friendship. So here I lay in the growing darkness, feeling it swallow every last bit of hope from the deepest chasms of my heart. Knowing that with each passing moment, my desire grows stronger. My desire to be purged of the fungus that festers in the dark corners of my heart, slowly engulfing every surface, every inch.

The strings of my heart stretch and bend, plucking out a fruitless tune with each breaking cord. 

Here I lay.

Alone.


	2. Silence

I know that he'll come back soon, but I'm not afraid anymore. After all, it's just me, isn't it? And who am I to be afraid of myself? I know what will happen, because it happens every time. He'll give me a few minutes to stretch my legs, act intimidated, and beg for mercy. He knows I don't care anymore, and I deep down inside that bothers him. He knows I would do anything to have him tear out my heart and leave me for dead. But because he knows, he won't do it. No, it's not compassion, and no, it definitely isn't mercy. It's a cat toying with a fear-stricken mouse, letting the small creature feel safe, but having the upper hand all the while. 

            I could put an end to it if I wanted to. I could easily plunge that golden blade straight through my chest, and sink slowly before him, trying to avoid bleeding on his shoes. I wonder if he would even care, if he would try to stop me. He used to care, but what use is it to dwell on the past? I could end it all any time I wanted to, but I won't. That's the one thing he'll never be able to comprehend; why I don't slice my veins open in an effort to escape. No matter how bad it gets, I still have one thing to look forward to for the rest of an eternity. 

The moment he comes back.


	3. The Return

** _Kthunk, kthunk, kthunk_**

The sound of footsteps resonates through the stone hallways, growing ever closer to my small shadowy room. This is the moment I wait for, the moment that will leave me bleeding or untouched.. yet either way, broken. 

** Errreeak**

I close my eyelids and roll onto my back as I hear the wooden door scrape open. A beam of light severs the darkness, corrupting my small dark sanctuary. The footsteps grow closer and closer, and stop next to my bed. He knows I'm not asleep, but to him it's just another part of the game. Let the hunted think it's outwitting the hunter. 

            _Open your eyes, Malik-kun._

I hear his mocking tone echo throughout my head, yet I dare not to respond. Only the beating of my heart grows louder and faster, as I refuse to give in to his game. 

            _Oh, Malik-kun, you aren't going to give yourself away that easily, are you?_

I know he can sense my every movement, every breath coursing through my body-- just as I can sense his. The thin straw mattress sinks as he sits down slowly, and I can feel him leaning casually over my placid face. I know if I don't give in soon, he'll become violent. But I can't resist the temptation; I can't resist pushing him over the edge time and time again. I thrive on that tiny feeling of control; I cling to it with all the life in my body. I know he's within inches of my face. I can feel him take slow breaths, and draw them out over my cheekbones. 

** Shhhrenk**

The sound of a metallic object being unsheathed reverberates between my stone walls, and I can only lay petrified, imagining what sick game he has in store for today. The metallic object is no doubt his- our.. Millennium Rod, for every nerve in my body stands on end when I'm near it. I don't know how much longer I can hold this pose, dying to open my eyes and gape at the terrors about to unfold. Maybe it won't be so bad this time, maybe if I just opened my eyes and conceded, he would stop…

I can't. 

In some twisted masochistic sort of way, there is nothing I get more pleasure from than suffering by his hand. 

I feel the golden knife draw closer, and my limbs assume a paralyzed position, tensing to prepare themselves for the inevitable pain.

** Kriick**

Several small drops of crimson land gracefully on my cheek, and I struggle intensely with the thought of calling everything off. But I can't. I can't even feel the pain anymore, I'm so used to it.

** Kriick**

Several more drops join the previous ones, collecting into a small pool. I feel the blood run down my cheek as if one of my own tears were being shed. But I don't feel anything this time. I'm numb to everything.

Oh, we're not being stubborn tonight, are we? 

His voice is dripping with an unreachable sound, like the soft cascading rush of a waterfall.  I crave for more; beg for him to let the waterfall flood my ears every waking moment. I can feel the blood start to crust on my cheek, and I wonder why he hasn't lashed out once more. I can't tell why the blade hasn't been plunged into my arm so he can watch in fascination as the scarlet river seeps onto my bed sheets. 

"Let's move things along a little faster, shall we?" he hisses in a low whisper.

** KRRITCH**

"NO!!" I scream, bolting upright in bed and heaving the blade out of his upper arm. I gaze in horror at his bleeding wound, realizing it was not me he had been cutting open. Through our vile Yami-Hikari bond I sense his emotions, and feel his pain tenfold. The moment he stabbed his arm a great blistering sensation scorched through my veins, shocking me out of submission. 

Never have I seen his eyes burn with such a violet fire.

Never have I seen him run away so fast.


	4. The Sea

Yami ran out of the room with a frightening speed, slamming the door behind him. He didn't stop until he reached the angry sea.

As the mixed emotions caused his heart to falter, the crashing waves seemed to accompany his emotional hell.   
Cruelly whipping his psyche into a slavering frenzy of self-loathing, hate, sorrow, bitterness and brutal anger, the water threw itself into the cliffside with all the fury of Poseidon's rage. Yami stood, braced against the buffeting wind, to watch the seething, liquid tempest below, and join the anguished wail of the ocean squall coming into port.  
His heart was livid, his mind was biting, and he had never felt more lost in his life.  
  
Things were different now. 

His counterpart, the only one who understood, told him so.   
He was different...Better...he was moving on...  
He cringed inwardly, as he remembered the pain in Malik's violet eyes.   
Yes, Malik would forgive him...but would he forget him?  
Yami was terrified by the thought, although he was empowered by it.  
By forgetting his Hikari, maybe Yami could let him go....  
Maybe he could let go of the burning memories...  
Of the battles won and the victories lost.  
Maybe he could release the pent up frustrations and the relentless barrages of pain. Malik was bewitching like that. He was imbued with the sheer vibrancy of life. He reverberated with it, it flowed within him like wind. It shone in his eyes like sunshine.  
  
And it haunted Yami no Malik.

  
  
"Don't let me go!"  
Those were the words Malik had cried, on a dark, stormy night, when they lay tangled in the warm darkness. Desperation clung to Malik's every word. 

  
  
"Do you always have to kiss me like that?" Malik had smiled, while burying his face in his Yami's shoulder.  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm going to disappear..."  
Yami held Malik just to make sure he didn't.

  
  
"Malik…have you always been that angry?"  
"Did I hurt you?  
"No, of course not...but you were crying, and you were so intense..."  
"I'm sorry, Yami."  
"No, don't be sorry..."

  
"Why are you pushing me away?"  
"Malik, you deserve something more than I can give!"  
"Don't you see? All that you can give...That's all I want!"   
  


  
The memories were bittersweet, and tore at his heart.  
He had sentenced his Hikari to his own judgment. He had sacrificed Malik's feelings for his own pride.  
  
Redemption was out of his grasp forever, for he had passed judgment on himself as well.  
  
All things end.  
Malik was gone, because he had let him disappear. Back to Earth, away from his love.   
  
The love of a Yami was nothing Malik should have to face.  
The betrayal of a Yami, something he must.   
  
But...like jewels...the tears that had fled down Malik's face, the night Yami had let him go, were now the rings that held his heart captive.  
He was destroying him by forgetting him, by ignoring him...but Yami welcomed his own destruction. He needed it.  
He willed it to come into being like some form of the Grim Reaper.  
  
"Forget me...Forgive me...Forget me...Forgive me..."  
  
The mantra was lost in the air, but he continued to breathe it.  
  
It had been what, a week? A month? A year?   
He had lost track of time without Malik, he had lost track of the daylight without him...  
  
He studied the foaming sea, as it continued to hurl itself against the rocks.  
How easy it would be...To slip under the freezing surface, to fill his lungs with liquid death, and join the void of blackness like the hundreds he had sent to the Shadow Realm...  
But all was not done yet. He had to watch over Malik. Become his silent protector.  
  
Malik had to forget how his Yami had once held him in his arms, calming the violent sobs wracking his body as he tried to forget a scarred and bloody past. 

  
Yami's love would go unpunished, but the sins of his soul would not.  
  
He was guilty of shattering Malik's heart into a thousand pieces. In truth, he loved nothing but Malik, for the bond between them was not easily destroyed. Yami's Hikari was his missing half, the only light, joy, and laughter he would ever experience.  
But he was also Malik's enemy. The opposing source and the villain. He was not allowed to love his Hikari.   
  
Yami's heart did not agree, and broke the rules. His soul did not agree, and made him suffer. His mind did not agree, and made him remember.  
  
Maybe Malik would regain his strength and destroy the Millennium Rod. Yami could only contain Malik in his soul chamber for so long.   
He could not win, but he could not accept defeat. Not yet.  
  
He had never felt lonelier in his life, his mind was biting, his heart was broken.  
He stood, braced against the buffeting wind, to watch the seething, liquid tempest below, and join the anguished wail of the ocean squall coming into port.  
Cruelly whipping his psyche into a slavering frenzy of self-loathing, hate, sorrow, bitterness and brutal anger, the water threw itself into the cliffside with all the fury of Poseidon's rage. The crashing waves seemed to accompany his own emotional hell, the mix of emotions caused his heart to falter.  
  
And through it all, Yami no Malik watched the sea.


	5. Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

A Hikari and a Yami fit perfectly into that category of opposites. Sure, one could argue that not all qualities of a Yami are bad, and not all of a Hikari are good. After all, what better living proof is there? I won't deny that I've caused my share of terrible events. And flowing through those ice-cold veins of a Yami, there are still a few drops of kindness to be found. 

Look at Yugi and his Yami… best friends, I think you'd call it. Ryou and his Yami… they share the most loyal and protective bond around. But what about little Malik Ishtar, and his big scary Yami? If he didn't depend on me to live, he'd be gone in a second. No prison could ever compare to the one that exists in my head. Yes, well, he had the courtesy not to cast me off into the shadow realm... but would that really have been worse than lying in a cold, unforgiving room for days on end? 

I would do anything to feel his touch again, even if it meant another raw bruise. He'll come back soon enough; he can't stay away for long. He needs something to beat, something to tear and torture and torment. I'm all that he has, all that he ever had. A long time ago he would have walked into this room, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of this dim confinement. We would have walked hand in hand in the dark Egyptian air until the soles of our feet bled from the rough desert sand. We would rest on a cool slab of stone, dangling our aching toes into the cool water of a cherished oasis. It would be perfect, and beautiful… like it used to be. He would apologize for talking so long, and I would shake my head and confess that I had wished it lasted longer. I would feel a familiar knot in my throat when the moonlight gleamed off his sweaty shoulders. He would cock his head to the side, letting the untamed blonde hair drape coyly over his forehead, and ask if something was wrong. I would murmur back that no, everything was perfect. 

And it was. It was wonderful. 

Memories only drag us down, choke us with bittersweet flashbacks and voices. The past may shape and form who we are and what we do, but only the present can determine our courses of action. I will forget my Yami, and in doing so I will forget myself. With every tear I shed, another memory will splash onto the ground and seep into the bottomless cracks of the floor. This is my vow, my resolution. 


	6. A Dark Obsession

I can't go back. If I go back, I'll have to face the past all over again, and that is the last thing I want to do. A Yami must be strong and dark as the night, reflecting all the seclusion and sadism of the velvet canopy herself. A Yami must forget the past, and focus on the present. A Yami must purge all feelings of love and compassion, and turn their heart into a barely beating frozen rock. 

Yes, I once felt the emotions that humans thrive upon.

I was in love, but deeply feared it. My heart was hard to love. Why would such a brilliant Hikari be interested in my affections? Physical attributes aside. What would a beauty like his see in my inner ugliness? My sins were many and varied greatly.  
I took the guilt for things even my greed had not committed. I was, in my eyes, a marked man. A weakling unworthy of love, unworthy of sincerity, unworthy of kindness.  
In my own eyes I was dead. The dead cannot find love among the precious living.

I gave in eventually, but not for long. A Yami must cast fear into the heart of his Hikari, forever holding an edge of control.  
And so I began to keep a painful distance, becoming more achingly alone then before. For now, I had something to long for.  
It was desperation that drove me to the pits of despair. He had not noticed my despondence, as of yet my breaking point had not been reached. 

I knew it would hit like an avalanche, I just didn't want to crush my Angel in its fall.  
If I was to be alone, I would take no one with me   
  
He felt my pain, in a moment of weakness. Our bond is a very rare and special one indeed. Not one shared by infatuated lovers who whisper sweet promises to each other at night. Not the bond experienced by best friends, pledging their loyalty and honesty for lifetimes to come. No, a Yami and Hikari can sense each other's every pleasure, every pain.

By dint of will, I had hidden my love, my devotion, my absolution and my penalty within my tired heart.  
But, in an unguarded moment, resting in the tall grass that grew underneath the sea cliff, his sorrowful gaze ensnared me, as he watched the violets beside the ocean.  
He caught me staring, and I hesitated, unable to tear my gaze away from his glossy eyes. He gave me a wobbly smile and turned back to the water. The wind whipped his amazing hair around his shoulders, brushing his slender neck, and I was entranced. I was lucky enough to behold his shining presence, blessed to have him share with me, what I had longed he would.   
"Yugi, he… he doesn't understand how lucky he is..."  
I couldn't look away, and still I said nothing.  
"He has Yami hurling himself at his feet...Every day, he's showered with these amazing gifts...but… all I ever wanted was a few lousy violets…"  
I found my errant voice, and took a shuddering breath. I wanted to tell him how I felt. Explain to him that his Yami would wait as long as it took for his Hikari to love him.  
"Malik, I…I...."  
A thin film of tears sprang into my ice-heather vision, and I couldn't sort out my words.  
"I-I uh...You deserve more than...that..."  
Malik turned away from the windswept flowers, and placed a hand on my arm.  
"Yami, that means so much to me."  
I was aghast at how I almost let myself through and I nodded stiffly, turning to stride away. As I fled, wiping my tears, his sandy voice lilted above the ocean breeze.  
"All I ever wanted was you..."   
  
It wasn't going to be that simple though. No moonlit confessions of love, and ferocious embraces.  
Our passion was sordid and painful, but neither could, or wanted to escape.  
We found each other the day I reached my first emotional hell. The day I died, the day he saved me.  
I decided the sweet torment of his company was worth the suffering, as my lonely heart wanted to feel warm and needed. Malik made me feel that way.  
We, with Ryou and his Yami, decided to journey to the park, and oddly, we seemed to gravitate towards water. We ended up Oceanside and sun bathed.  
I was watching them swim. Ryou dunking his Yami, Yami dunking Ryou...  
And became embroiled within my inner horrors. My mood grew excessively painful, until I was gasping quietly trying to stop the bitter tears.  
His shadow fell across mine, and I raised shining, wet eyes to his lithe form. He simply put his arm around me and drew me close.  
I sobbed for all I was worth. He patted my hair and stroked my bare skin, holding me near his familiar form.   
I wept for the injustices I inflicted on a 10-year-old boy, I cried for the seething, hidden longing of a 16 year old the younger boy had become. I cried for his father and I wept for my hikari. I wanted to slip away and die, here in his purity and amorous personality.  
This was all I had ever wanted. I could lose myself and slip into the hell I belonged to.  
But, when I thought my life was finally over,  
His depth of compassion brought me back.    
  
Day by passing day, I became acutely aware of the frightening intensity with which my feelings for Malik progressed. One minute I was in love, next desperately in love and need, the next in love, then need and pain because of it.  
He became my willing obsession. My guiding star and paramour. I fell more madly devoted to every section of his being with each passing day, as he did with mine.  
It was as beautiful as it was dangerous.  
I remember lying on the cold stone floor, tilting his defiant chin to my searching gaze. Whispering to him huskily, even as my lips traveled down his neck and across his skin. He let out a small gasp, and arched his body into the unyielding solidity of my own. God, but he was beautiful.   
"Were we made for this, Malik?" I murmured against his golden skin.  
" I could tell you how I can't stop thinking about you..."  
"I could tell you about the way you make my heart feel..."  
"Or how you make my soul feel..."  
"My body..."   
He moaned as I whispered, closing his eyes as he let me explore the landscape that was mine as much as hiss.  
" I could tell you how Ryou and his Yami pity us for our affair..."  
"And hate us for our devotion..."  
  
The kiss I bestowed upon him was angry and demanding, but he countered it with love and compassion. Everything he was.  
"I love you..."  
"I've loved you longer..."  
I greedily merged our bodies...and our hearts...  
   
  
Loving, passionate desperation held us together.  
He meant the world to me. And I adored him for everything she was, everything he wanted to be, and everything he could.  
But, at the back of my mind was the dark fear I hid behind my love.  
I knew my soul, my Malik, would writhe with the demons in my soul.  
It was a nightmarish fate that I envisioned. That by loving me-being loved by me-he would have to pay penance for my sins.   
That fear drove me on, that terror wound me up and tore me apart. I couldn't let his light fade….  
Even by dying, if I could save him, I would find a way to kill my perpetuated body. The question was not why. It was only when.  
But, that day never came. Our torture strengthened him, as it weakened me. We were so desperate to save one another, both from my hidden darkness, that we drove each other away...  
I spent my days in anguish and misery; I spent my nights despairing over my loss.  
Ryou informed me that he was not eating, and he was not sleeping. I was much the same.  
Our love of each other, was killing us.  
  
   
My agony could hold out no longer.  
I had to see him, even if it was for the last time.  
I had to be with him, surrounded by him,  
inside him...  
I searched him out. I found him in his bedroom.  
He was clothed in a loose white shirt and navy pants. Silken and soft and achingly touchable.   
"Why did you come, Yami?"  
"I had to see you."  
He hadn't even turned around. He had known my presence, as I knew he would.  
"We're going to obliterate one another..."  
"I know...I've always known."  
"You don't sound like you care, Malik."  
"As I said, I've always know...I've never cared...My love for you is emotional suicide...and I worship every second of my death."  
"Is it always going to be this way?"  
"We'll have to wait and see, Yami."  
  
I strode to his bedside, and we shared our grief, our aches and our poetry, again.  
  
I left before dawn smoothed over the bed sheets.  
I was more in love than ever.   
  
We were indestructible in our extermination. No one could touch as but the other. Not Yugi or his Yami.  
Not Ryou or his own Yami, for theirs was a sweet, brilliant love, utterly beautiful with just as strong a bond.  
I hated them as much as I favored them.  
We were blissfully unaware of anything but the other. We laughed and cried and loved and died.  
We were beautiful and stupid, despicable and wise.  
We were a dark obsession. We breathed it, we wanted it.  
We WERE it. It WAS us.  
Malik and I....  
Were what we always needed to be....  
Ourselves....   
  
"Do you love me, Yami?"  
"More then anything."  
"Um..why?"  
"Because you're my light."  
  
He leaned over me, smiling that vibrant, sunny smile, and kissed me with all the ferocity he could obtain.   
I melted.  
  
   
  
So here I stand, awaiting whatever the future will bring, as I wipe my sweaty palms and cradle the delicate Millennium Rod in my arms.  
He'll know where to find me...he always does, he always has...he always will.  
I place a handful of small violets in front of his ancient doorway, turn and leave the chambers.    
   
  
  



	7. Offerings

Malik lifted his head to one side, listening to the fleeting sound of footsteps die off through the hallway. Letting out a ragged sigh, he rose to his feet for what felt like the first time in months. He walked painfully over to the doorway, massaging the aching muscles in his legs. He knew that Yami had been near his room, but he couldn't fathom why he didn't come inside. Yes, the roomed seemed very dark and foreboding, but dark and foreboding things are always at the top of a Yami's agenda. Malik reached a golden finger to his temple and peeled off a fleck of dried blood from earlier. He still could not believe that Yami no Malik had went as far as to stab himself to gain his attention. 

" If he wanted my attention, he knew he didn't have to get it by doing that…"

Malik sighed once more, unable to swallow the tightening feeling out of his parched throat. He raised his hands to his handsome face, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly opened the lofty wooden door and searched the dark hallways for any signs of movement. A bright splash of color caught his stare, as he looked down at his bare feet. 

            The small violets reflected in his matching irises, now brimming with salty tears.


	8. Violets

Does it have to hurt this much? 

Is the pain always this stabbing?  

Or the regrets always this harsh?  
I walk, dazedly, inside the walls of my abandoned prison, my frenzied mind weaving thoughts far greater then any mere man should bare. 

And to see those violets… to remember the pain and the scars, the blood and tears shed together in a macabre crimson rain. 

Violets. The first thing I had seen upon running into daylight, enthralled with the hustle and bustle of the aboveground world.

Violets- the small patch of flowers covered in blood as I used them to wipe the remains of my father off innocent hands. 

And violets… Yami… the first time I had laid eyes on him for what he truly was   
  
He was the light of my life, he drifted in like sunshine after a storm, and in a sense she was.  
He was the ONLY bright factor in my overcast, tumultuous life. The turbulent water of my pain threatened to drown him with it's all encompassing, density.   
The waves of self-loathing and abject misery washed over any being near enough to look within my devastated eyes.  
Hiding the pain was a task a young man should not have had to bear. The painted smiles I brushed upon my face were mere forgeries.   
In my case he was at first a nefarious blessing. 

The horrifying holder of all that was dark, and still left, within my heart and soul.  
I learned to love him, to embrace and except my Yami, despite all his failings. For his actions could not be helped, as it was his nature. They could, however, be tamed.

  
It was a brilliant, windy day in June, when the violets were swirling through the trees and air like faeries in the wind.   
He was clad in dark black pants with a light purple tee. It was in that moment, as he impulsively caught my hand and tugged me into a flurry of purple petals, when I really saw him.  
He had laughed and smiled at my startled face, twirling us both around the falling flowers, taking exceptional joy in natures ardent display of mauve rain. I saw his sparkling violet eyes, his soft, upturned mouth, his love of life, and his longing for friendship.  
It was like a switch flicked within my soul, and suddenly all that was still alive within me melted into hope, and every capable fiber in my body was desperately in love with the vivacious creature holding my hand.  
I had found my reason worth living for.  
I had found my greatest passion, and with it my greatest pain.

Our hearts are not as solid and unyielding as we men like to think.  
We shatter with the rest of them, bleed like the humans we are. We merely hide our anguish behind barriers as thick as the ocean is wide.   
I may not be so lucky, I am not every man.  
I have tasted the sweet poison of power, and felt the bitter blood of defeat trickle through my mind like venom. 

I will never be able to run from my other half, the Yami that I grasp with desperate hands. For the bond between a Yami and Hikari is a very special thing, you see. Something that cannot be easily broken. I see this know, through all the blood and tears. All the shattered fragments of my heart, and distorted curves of my soul. This is all a dream, a sick illusion. I cut my hands on these jagged prison walls, and choke on the rinds of the lies I feed myself. 

I want to be free. 

No, I am not as stolid and apathetic as I would have you believe.

I am not.   
  
I never was.  
  


  
  



	9. Blue

Yami was facing the windswept ocean when Malik arrived. 

He felt the sand rise and fall underneath Malik's weight, and stretched out a hand. Malik grabbed Yami's hand and stood beside him, watching the slowly receding ocean waves.

_ Never seen a bluer sky  
 Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
 and moving closer  
 There's something 'bout blue. _

"Yami… I- I'm sorry… it wasn't supposed to- it didn't have to be like—like... this. I need you, more than I've ever needed. Yami… what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" 

Yami frowned, and drew in a long, shaky breath. 

"Malik, I was just afraid, I mean, after wanting something, without ever hoping to really get it, and then having it in your arms t-to BE with… to love. It can be overwhelming. Especially when you've closed yourself off because it hurt so much." Malik's icy gaze had filled with tears.

"Yami, sometimes, you have to let go, and learn to love again."__

_ Asked myself what it's all for  
 You know the funny thing about it  
 I couldn't answer  
 No, I couldn't answer. _

"Do you love me, Yami?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you trust me, Yami?"  
"Always."  
"I love you."  
"I know."__

_ Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
 and images that might be real  
 maybe illusion  
 Keep flashing off and on _

"Malik…Do YOU love ME?"  
"More than I love my world."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're the most tragically beautiful thing I've ever known."  
"Good."  __

_ Free...  
 Wanna be free, Gonna be free...  
 and move among the stars  
 You know they really aren't so far _

Yami turned to Malik, knees shaking, and losing courage.   
The tears fell unchecked down his caramel, moonlit skin. 

Malik's breathing was baited, until he opened his mouth to speak. Yami's fears arose for a moment.__

_ I'm so free...  
 No black and white in the blue_

"Yami…you know that we still have so much to go through...the pain is hard to conquer."

"Yes… I know."__

_ Everything is clearer now  
 Life is just a dream, you know  
 that's never-ending  
 I'm ascending..._

"Do you think we'll last as long as those stars?"  
"Longer."__

__

  
  
 

  
  



End file.
